Truth or Dare on a Lazy Day
by bite-me62
Summary: What exactly will the Cullen's do on a lazy day? How does Bella get involved with a fight for her life?
1. The Idea

**Truth or Dare on a Lazy Day**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Twilight characters.**

_This is my first Fanfic, and I hope you all like it! Don't be to mean with the criticism though!_

**-Bella's House-**

**Bella Point of View**

"Edward! Quit it!(Hahaha) Quit tickling me!"

"No way love. I'm bored and there is nothing to do. You are such a human! Why are you crying?"

"Because I can't stop laughing!"

"Fine Bella, but you have to find something else for us to do."

**Edward Point of View**

Oh how I love my Bella and all of her human problems. I am going to miss her clumsiness so much. I hope she comes up with a good idea to do today.

**-The Cullen's House-**

**Alice Point of View**

"Oh! Yes! I love Bella's idea. It is going to be so much fun! Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper! Come here! Bella has an idea and you are all in on it!" Hmm, I am surprised she decided to come up with that. But I might need to go buy some black nail polish. Hahaha.

**Jasper Point of View**

I wonder what Bella thought would be a good idea that made Alice so excited? She is never this excited when it is just me and her. I wonder if I need to Google some new things.

**Rosalie Point of View**

"What's the big idea Alice? What is Bella's plan? And will this mess up my hair?" God help her if her idea messes up my hair.

**Alice Point of View**

"Uh-huh Rose. I will let Bella tell you herself. And Jasper? Don't even think about going to Google to look that up."

Emmett walks into the room, his hair a mess and his eyes a golden color.

"I just finished eating, anybody want seconds?" he said laughing.

"Why didn't you tell us? I would have went with you!"

"Oh, sorry Alice. My bad" Emmett said.

Damn him and his need for not telling us when he goes to hunt. I hope he knows that he is not the only vampire in this family. I turn around to leave the living room and Jasper grabs my wrist.

**Jasper Point of View**

I grabbed Alice's wrist before she had a chance to leave the living room. I wanted her to tell me what Bella's idea was and if I should go hunting or not. Surely it can't be horrible, she is just a human. Her mind can't come up with many things, can it?

"Alice, dear, what is Bella's big idea? And don't think about not telling me. If there was ever a chance to prove your eternal love for me, this would be it."

**Alice Point of View**

I can't believe he pulled that! Eternal love, he knows I love him! Oh quit guilting me!

"No Jasper, you will have to wait and let Bella tell you herself just like everyone else."

I heard him murmur some very inappropriate things under his breath. He let go of my wrist and I started up the stairs to my room. When I got there, in exactly 2.7 seconds, I headed straight for my closet. If we were going out in public, then I definitely need to change my clothes. I flipped through my rows of clothes, looking for something else to wear.

"No, nope, uh-huh." Ugh, nothing looks good! Then I saw it. A pink halter top with diamonds all over it. I could pair that with a dark denim-washed miniskirt. Anything would look better then this. I looked down at myself and shuddered and what I was wearing. Jasper's old T-shirt and a pair of cheerleading shorts. Hm, I might have to go shopping later!

**Bella Point of View**

Edward said that I just needed to talk to Charlie to see if I could go over to his house. That really is the only place where we could all do this. So, I started down the stairs to find Charlie before he went to work. I found him on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey Cha- I mean Dad. Would you mind if I went over to Edward's today? There is food in the fridge, so you won't go hungry." I heard Edward upstairs chuckle.

"Well Bells, Billy had invited us over to La Push tonight to have dinner, but I will just tell him that you won't be there. I will be back later tonight" Charlie said.

I turned around and started up the stairs when I thought, "Why don't I have Charlie tell Jacob something?" I thought abut that and wondered if Edward would care.

"Hey Dad? Would you mind telling Jacob to come over tomorrow around 4?"

Charlie looked deep in thought, then said "Sure Bells, I could do that."

I thanked him and ran upstairs. Edward glared at me and expressed his disgust for Jacob. I had completely forgot that Edward could read Charlie's mind, so obviously he heard that I asked.

"Why did you ask for that mutt to come over here? You know how I feel about him love. He is only trouble for you."

I sighed. "Yes Edward, I know how you feel about Jacob, just as I know how he feels about you. Now, do you want to go back to your house or not? I am sure that Alice has seen what my idea is and is just dying to get started."

Almost right after that, Edward threw me on his back and jumped down and out of my window. He started to run and I closed my eyes. Before I even had time to feel sick, Edward put me down and started walking towards the house. When we opened the door, the entire Cullen family, excluding Carlisle and Esme, were waiting in the living room. Alice ran up to me, grabbed my wrist, and dragged me to the middle of the circle that the Cullen kids were in.

"Ok Bella, now tell everybody what your wonderful idea is," Alice said, a little too excitedly.

I took a deep breath then said, "I think we should play truth or dare."

**Well, there you go. The first chapter. I will try and update as much as possible!**


	2. Alice is Delighted

**Truth or Dare on a Lazy Day**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Twilight characters **

_I took a deep breath and said, "I think we should play truth or dare."_

**Bella Point of View**

After I said that, Emmett looked at me like I was a psycho, Edward's jaw dropped, and Jasper's fist pumped into the air. Alice jumped up and explained the rules of the game. Nobody could believe that I had come up with that idea on my own. I didn't need to be a mind-reader to see the shock on everyone's faces.

"Love, are you sure you want to do that? You could get seriously hurt," Edward said.

I nodded and told him that yes, I was sure. After all, he was the one who told me that I had to find something for us to do.

"So" Alice said, "Who wants to go first?"

Nobody volunteered to go, so Alice suggested that we write our names down on paper and draw to see who goes first. I'm just shocked that Emmett didn't want to go first.

"Ok everybody, does everyone have their name written down?" asked Alice. A chorus of "yes" exploded in the room. Edward proposed that I be the one to draw the name, seeing as it was me "hideous" idea.

I took another deep breath and shoved my hand into the pile of papers. I grabbed one and pulled it out. I started to say "Ali," but I was cut off by Alice's squeals of delight. She looked around the room and her eyes sat on Jasper.

"Jasper," she said, "Truth or dare?"

_Ok, I know that this is an extremely short chapter, but I just had to stop here. _


	3. Jasper in the Kookoo house

**Truth or Dare on a Lazy Day**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Twilight characters.**

_Sorry it took me so long to update, but I have two or three more chapters that I have to type. Hopefully that will make up for it!_

_Jasper, truth or dare?_

**Alice Point of View **

Once Bella had said my name, I knew who I was going to pick. This was going to be fun!

"Jasper, truth or dare?"

I already knew that he wouldn't pick truth because, well, guys don't do that! And the fact that I saw that he would pick dare. Once he muttered dare, somewhat softly, I might add, also with hesitation to his voice. I knew he was scared, I just knew it! I have the **PERFECT** dare!

"Jasper, I dare you to go to a mental hospital and stay overnight. You also have to associate with all of the patients."

Jasper fell to the ground, shaking and screaming. If his face could turn red or if he could cry, I'm sure he would. Then I told him that if he didn't do it, he would have to do something much worse. That straightened him up real fast.

Rosalie grabbed Jasper and pulled him to his feet. Jasper tried to fight it, but it was no use. One way or another, he was going to the crazyhouse and he was going to stay the night. He seemed to realize this and physically gave up. I just had to remind him why I was doing this.

"Jasper, do you remember the last time we plated this game?"

He muttered a weak "yes" and I continued.

"Then you know why I dared you to do this, correct?"

He agreed and I thought back to the last time we played.

_Flashback_

_Jasper looked at me and asked the dreadful question. "Truth or dare?" I chose dare and immediately regretted it. Jasper boldly said "Alice, I dare you to dye your hair green. And you have to leave it that color for a month. And no wearing hats or wearing your hair up either." I screamed and had to endure him dying my hair shit-color green. I swore I would get him back._

_End flashback_

This was my chance.

**Jasper Point of View**

I can **NOT** believe that Alice is making me do this! I could lose my control and kill so many people. Does she not **realize** what this could do to us?

Alice said it was time to go, and I tried to put it off as much as I could. Of course, no such luck. Once Alice has her mind set, it is set.

"Ok everybody, let's go!" Rosalie sang in her velvety voice.

I let a growl escape my chest as I was being hauled off to the Volvo. Only Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and Alice came to watch.

Edward sped out of the driveway and quickly got to the hospital. Alice pulled me out of the car and I got a good look at what I was being forced to live in. The outside of the building was a dark gray and had one glass door. I noticed that there were absolutely no windows on this building.

I could feel the hundreds of emotions radiating from the building already. I took a deep breath and started toward the dim place. Alice came with me to check me in.

Once I step foot into the lobby, I immediately needed to hunt. The stench of blood was everywhere. Alice checked me in and told me that they would be back tomorrow around noon. The nurse called to me and told me to explain my situation. Situation? I have no idea what my situation is!

"Well ma'am, I am suicidal and my wife thought it would be a good idea if I came here for a while."

She wrote this information down and led me down a long hallway. Doors stretched down the hallway and screams echoed the hall and rang in my ears. Suicidal thoughts filled my body, and I almost broke down and screamed.

We got to the end of the hallway and the nurse directed me into a room, my room, she said.

I looked around at the plain white walls and bed with a small sheet. This is nothing like home.

The nurse pointed out "necessities" she called them.

"That is the bathroom. The door does NOT lock, so don't try anything funny. There are video cameras installed in every corner, so you will never be out of sight. The nurses are watching the videos 24/7. And do you see that nightgown? You will need to change into that as soon as possible. Do you have any questions Mr. Hale?"

I told her no, then once she left, I proceeded to change into my blue and yellow backless "nightgown." I growled with discomfort. The emotions were overwhelming.

They kept getting more and more in-depth, and I got the random urge to attempt suicide. I crawled into the corner and got into the fetal position. I began rocking back and forth.

Just then, a loud bell went off and the nurse came into my room to inform me that was the dinner bell. She said that I had to eat or they would force-feed me.

She said that many people tried to starve themselves as a suicide attempt. Ha! If only she knew.

So I got up from my little ball and went to the "dining area." When I got there, I took a look at who would be my "housemates" while I was here.

I immediately regretted looking. These people had blood up and down their arms, greasy hair covering their face. I stopped breathing in hopes that the stanch of blood would decrease. However, the thoughts and emotions were overpowering. I was slowly losing control.

I forced down my chicken and quickly exited the room. I crawled back into my ball and began rocking back and forth again. This was going to be a long night.

**Bella Point of View**

"Edward, I am worried about Jasper. Do you think he is ok?"

"Yes Bella, I am sure that he is fine. The only thing that we need to be worried about is getting you to go to sleep."

He began to hum my lullaby as I mumbled "not fair." I was out within 5 minutes.

I awoke to stone cold arms wrapped around me. That always started my day out happy.

"Morning" I managed to mumble.

"Good morning Bella. You might want to hurry. Alice had a vision that Jasper was going to attack at the hospital. We are going to pick him up a little earlier than planned."

I hurriedly jumped up and ran to the shower. I got in and washed myself and got out. I got back to my room and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a red hoodie. I threw my hair back into a ponytail.

Edward came back and said Alice was driving her Porsche over to get us. When she got here, Edward helped me into the backseat.

Alice gunned the gas and the speedometer hit 120. When we got to the hospital, Alice told Emmett that he should go with her to help get Jasper out. They disappeared into the hospital and came out a couple minutes later carrying a very scared looking Jasper.

Once Jasper got to the car, everybody got real depressed. We got home and Jasper had a look of evil in his eyes.

"Rosalie," he said, venom dripping in his voice, "truth or dare?"

_I am very sorry if I offended people by this chapter. Well, there you go! Review! I will try to update as much as possible!_


	4. Hots for who?

**Truth or Dare on a Lazy Day**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Twilight characters,**

"_Rosalie__he said, venom dripping in his voice, "Truth or dare?"_

**Rosalie Point of View**

Oh shit, what did I do to him? I haven't done anything! Why is he coming after me? I can't pick dare, he will humiliate me! But if I pick truth, I will get called a wuss!

It only took one look at Jasper's face to determine my answer.

"Well Rose, what is your answer?" Jasper asked, venom still in his voice.

"Truth," I said.

I was not going to take the chance of taking the consequences of what Alice made him do.

"You sure Rose?"

"Yes, I am positive," I said confidently.

"Ok," he said, "Have you ever had the hots for anybody besides Emmett?"

Everybody in the room "oohed."

"Shut up," I snarled.

"Don't forget Rose, you have to tell the truth. We will find out if you are lying" Emmett said.

I took a deep, not-needed breath and said, "Yes I have. I used to have the hots for Edward my first few years here."

I looked at Emmett and he had a look of pure shock on his face. I glanced at Edward and he looked like Bella just dumped him, his mouth hung open. Alice silently said "Wow."

"But I don't anymore I swear! I only have the hots for Emmett now."

I could see Bella turn the color of a tomato out of the corner of my eye.

"Here, I will prove it. Emmett, come here."

He did as he was told and I looked him straight in the eye and asked, "Would you like to do this in front of them or in our room?"

Bella quickly turned her head and buried it into Edward's shirt.

Emmett looked appalled and said, "Do what?"

"Well, have sex of course."

"Well, I would prefer to do it in our room."

I nodded and told the rest of the family that we would be back in an hour or so. **(Sorry people. I don't write sex scenes, even though I know you all want details! But you know what happened.)**

When we finished and got back down the stairs, I looked around the room. My eyes settled on Bella.

"Bella, truth or dare?"

_Here is the fourth chapter. Sorry it is so short!_


	5. You liked the mutt?

**Truth or Dare on a Lazy Day**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Twilight characters.**

"_Bella, truth or dare?"_

**Bella Point of View**

AGH! No! This is not good! They are all staring at me. I can feel myself starting to sweat. I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

Edward looked down at me and told me that I should pick truth. I didn't want to be a wuss, but when Edward looked at me, I knew what I would pick.

"Truth."

Rosalie glared at Edward and mumbled "cheater."

"Ok Bella. Have you ever thought about having sex with Jake?"

OHMYGOD! You have got to be kidding me! This is SO not fair!

"Yes" I said. "I have. It was a while ago, but yes I have. Before he turned into a wolf of course!"

Edward looked hurt and asked me when exactly it was. I told him that it was when he left. He asked me why, and I just didn't know how to answer him.

"Edward, can we talk about this in your room?"

He agreed and I told Alice to tell the others that we went to talk about it. The next thing I knew, I was sitting on his bed, his topaz eyes piercing me.

"Bella, I want to know why you have never told me this before. Is it because I will not let us go that far?" Edward said, concern written on his face and lingering in his eyes.

"No" I said. "I mean, yes it sucks and maybe that is why."

He looked so hurt that I didn't know what else to say. He looked at me, the worry gone. He pushed me back on the bed and crawled on top of me.

He started kissing me and didn't hold back. He told me that we wouldn't go all the way today, but that we could do other things. He told me that he would kiss me as much as I wanted him to.

He started at my lips and worked his way down to my neck, pausing at that spot, then down to my collarbone. Oh! It feels so good! (**Again, sorry! But they pretty much did everything besides sex.)**

We went back downstairs, after talking it through, and told everybody that we should continue playing. I remembered that it was my turn and I looked at my choices.

Not Rosalie or Jasper, but Emmett. Yes, Emmett.

"Emmett, truth or dare?"

_I'm really sorry that this one is so short. Don't worry, they will be the only truths for a while! And it takes more time to write dare chapters, but I will definitely try to update as much as possible!_


	6. Shaved Legs

**Truth or Dare on a Lazy Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

_I am SOOOO sorry that it has taken me so long! I have had a lot of stuff going on. But, to make it up to you, I will let you guys pick who Emmett should pick and what the dare or truth should be!!!!!!_

"_Emmett, Truth or Dare?"_

**Emmett Point of View**

It is absolutely hilarious how people actually ask me that question. They might as well just tell me "Emmett, your dare is…." I will never turn down a dare. So when Bella chose me and asked, I simply laughed.

"What do you think Bella?"

She looked a little confused that I answered her question with another question.

"Well, dare I hope" she stuttered.

"Good choice." She thought for a minute then got a demonic smirk on her face.

"Emmett" she said, "I dare you to dress up like a girl for a week and go to school. You have to act like a girl and you have to act like you have the hots for Mike Newton. We will tell everybody that you went to visit your family or something like that."

Wow. That is actually humiliating. Where did SHE come up with that? I bet someone helped her.

I wanted to growl, but I pushed it back down my throat. I would NOT let her know that this dare will humiliate me. I stood up confidently.

"Ok, who is going to dress me up like a girl?"

Alice, Rosalie, and Bella all jumped up and squealed. I was as good as dead.

So, I started walking up the stairs to my doom, otherwise known as Alice's room. Again, I told myself, don't let them know you care. But I could feel my terror building in my body.

As soon as I got there, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella were sitting on the bed. And on the bed, there were 7 pairs of girls clothes, make-up, and some stuff that I really didn't want to know what did.

Rosalie told me to take my pants off, and I will admit, I panicked. But I can't say no to her, so I did as I was told. Then she told me to go get my legs wet. I did, and when I came back into the room, there was a lot of arguing.

"What's the arguing about girls?"

They all giggled. This was NOT a good sign.

Alice looked at me and said "We are arguing about who gets to shave your legs and armpits!"

Oh sweet mother of god. I am going to die.

Once they shaved my legs, armpits, and multiple other body parts, they moved on the other "girl stuff."

They tweezed, waxed, cut, polished and primped. They put a wig on me to. I got shoved into jeans and a tube top. They all looked at me.

"No, girl's chests are NOT that flat."

Alice went over to a shopping bag and pulled out a waterbra. Once I was forced into that, they let me look in the mirror.

My hair was shiny and blond, my eyebrows tweezed, and my eyes a bright blue.

My lips were plump and I had on a tube top. My armpits were shaved and my "boobs" were holding up my shirt.

My nails were manicured and my toes pedicured. I looked like a girl, no doubt about it. The girls looked at me, took a step back, and admired their "fabulous work." Once they were pleased, they reminded me exactly what I had to do again.

"Remember _Emma_" Bella sneered "You have to act like a girl and hit on Mike Newton."

Rosalie burst out laughing and I glared at her. God, my wife can be so unsupportive at times. Edward came up and knocked on the door.

"No Edward! You can't see him yet!"

"Don't worry Alice, I just need to get Bella to bed" Edward said.

They shoved me out of sight of the door and shoved Bella out. This was going to be a long night, talking like a girl and learning how to walk like a girl.

Please God help me!!!!

**Bella Point of View**

After Edward dragged me out of Alice's room, he picked me up and gently carried me up the stairs.

"You are staying the night here tonight love. Carlisle has already talked to Charlie."

I told him that was fine and he set me on the bed. He layed down beside me and wrapped his cold arms around my torso. He began to hum my lullaby and I was asleep in minutes.

When I awoke, Edward was just in his boxers and a T-shirt. I rubbed my eyes to make sure that I wasn't dreaming.

"Um, Edward?" I said cautiously "Why are you in your underwear?"

"I am sorry Bella. I was changing for school. Which you might want to get ready for."

I got in the shower and threw some clothes on. I headed down the stairs to see the whole Cullen family, minus Emmett and added Emma, waiting by the door. If I didn't know, I would actually believe that he was a girl.

After a bunch of laughing, we finally headed for the Porsche and the Volvo. It took us three minutes to get to school.

"So Edward, when will you learn to drive slow?"

Edward contemplated, then said "When you learn how to drive fast!"

Touché, I thought.

We all got to school and laughed as everybody hit on "Emma."

"Hey sexy. What are you doing tonight?" yelled some jock.

Everywhere he/she went, people's eyes bugged out and their mouth's dropped. It was obvious that the girl's wanted to be her, and the boys wanted to be WITH her. If you can call him a her.

I saw Mike, and apparently so did everybody else. "Emma" took a deep breath and pranced up to Mike.

"Hi! I'm Emma. What's your name?"

He stammered and looked around to see if she was really talking to him. Once he saw that she was, he stammered "My name is Mike. Are you new here?"

They had conversations and the day went on. Everybody talked about the "new girl."

After lunch, Alice suggested that we all skip the rest of the day and go home to finish our game. We did.

Once we got back to the Cullen house, Emmett's blue eyes shined with rage and fury.

He looked around and said "I choose………."

_Sorry to leave it at such a cliffhanger! But you guys are going to help me write the next chapter! Tell me who you think Emmett should choose and what the truth or dare should be!!!_


	7. I see dead people

**Truth or Dare on a Lazy Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**I am so sorry that it took so long to write, but I just wasn't myself this week! Thanks to ilurvedannyr for the idea! On with the story!**

_He looked around and said "I choose…"_

**Emmett Point of View**

I knew who I was going to pick the minute I laid my eyes on him. I can't wait to see his reaction.

"Edward, truth or dare?"

**Edward Point of View**

"Oh god, oh god. I am dead. Where is my will? I need to put Bella in it! Who will take care of her?" I was rambling in my head. Then I realized that everybody was waiting for an answer.

"Dare" I said, hoping I didn't make the wrong decision. Emmett had been blocking his thoughts from me by singing "I'm a little teapot." So I just quit trying.

"Finally!" Emmett boomed. "Little Eddie gets his payback. I dare you to go to a therapist and tell them you hear voices in your head. See what they have to say about it."

Well, it is not as bad as I thought it would be. It could be something way worse, like something girly. I guess I will have to take what I can get.

"Oh! Edward!" Alice squealed, "Your appointment is in an hour. I already called and your doctors dame is Dr. Cornett."

"Great. Thanks Alice. I'm SO appreciative" I said, in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

Bella looked up from her spot in my shirt and asked if I will have to go to the mental hospital.

"Silly Bella! It will not be that bad! I will be right here as soon as the appointment is over."

"Ok. Hurry back!"

I kissed her goodbye and started to head for my Volvo, but Alice stopped me. "Oh no big boy. I am driving you there." She walked towards the Porsche and thought "get it."

I growled in frustration. Once I was in the car, I looked at Alice.

"Really, this is not necessary. I will go there."

She giggled. "I know Edward, I just want to watch!"

Great, just perfect. Now I have an audience.

"Wait a minute Alice. They won't let you came back with me. You might as well just drop me off. I will run home."

"Damnit" she thought. "He is right."

"Fine Edward. Whatever you want."

We turned onto 31 and I saw it, a big cream colored building. Alice parked the car and walked me to the front desk.

"Edward Cullen is here for a 5:00 appointment with Dr. Cornett."

The nurse, who looked like she was in her early thirties said "Yes, please have a seat and fill out these forms."

She threw a stack of papers down on the counter. This might take a while. I started to flip through them when I came across a question that I thought would be funny.

"Hey Alice. How old am I? Do I put over 100?" I started laughing hysterically and looked over to notice Alice was not laughing.

"That is very immature Edward."

I looked around in the waiting room and saw two options. I could sit by a young girl who was having X rated thoughts about me, or I could sit with a middle aged man holding a razor. My options were not good.

After finishing hearing what the girl wanted to do with me, I hurriedly chose the seat by the man.

I sat there for about three minutes when I heard "Edward Cullen? The doctor will see you now."

I got up and walked towards the door. The nurse led me through a series of hallways that looked like a maze. We went through a couple more doors and came to a stop in front of a steel looking door.

"This is Dr. Cornett's room. Please knock before entering." She turned around and left. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in" said a girly voice from inside the room. I opened the door and stepped inside. It was….pink. Pepto-Bismal pink.

"Hello Edward. I am Dr. Cornett. Please lye down on the bed."

I did as I was told while she continued talking.

"We are here today to overcome obstacles in your life. I will first ask you simple questions. What is…" I cut her off just then.

"I hear voices in my head, and they tell me what to do."

"What do the voices sound like Edward?"

"It all depends on who is with me. The voices vary."

"What do the voices tell you to do?"

"They tell me to do crazy things. I am even hearing them right now."

"What do you hear now Edward?"

"I see dead people" I whispered.

"Ok Cullen, what kind of joke is this?"

I got up real quick and turned to leave. But she was quicker. She slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Oh no Cullen. Sit your ass back down. What did you say?"

Shit. I let my head wander into her thoughts.

"I swear, if this boy just got an appointment to yank my chain and lie to me, help him God. I have hundreds of clients who are about to jump off a bridge and he is wasting my time?"

Shit. So I told her the truth and after a half hour later, 2 lectures, and a couple of claps across my face, I got home. Bella ran onto the porch and tripped. I chuckled to myself. I ran up to her and picked her up bridal style. I set her back down on the couch on top of me.

"Alice, since you found so much humor in my dare, how about you try? Truth or dare?"

**Well, there you have it. Review and tell me what you thought.**


	8. La Push Territory

**Truth or Dare on a Lazy Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, sadly.**

"_Alice, since you found so much humor in my dare, truth or dare?"_

Edward Point if View

I despise Alice for enjoying watching my misery so much. She will pay, and I will do it…through…Jasper.

Alice Point of View

Ok, I am not thinking I have any regret about laughing at Edward, it was fucking hilarious! But, I wish I would have done it a little more, ugh, privately.

"Ok Edward. Dare."

Edward Point of View

"Ok Alice. I dare you to go to La Push for, oh say, a week?"

I felt Bella tense on top of me. She leaned up and whispered softly into my ear. "Edward, I will let you do anything you want to me if you only make her stay 24 hours. Please?"

Hmm, I wonder if Bella knows something I don't. "Ok Alice, only 24 hours in La Push. You have to stay near the dogs."

She hissed and said "But you know what that does to my visions."

I chuckled and nodded my head.

"You bastard."

I only laughed more and became grateful that no one can read my mind. I am deciding what to do with Bella. I think I have an idea that will make her very happy.

"So Alice. Better get going. How about we run with you to the borderline? Then in 24 hours you can run back."

She pouted. "Why can't I take my Porsche? I just got a new paint job!"

"Sorry Alice, we don't want you to be able to leave La Push that fast. Bella has Jacob on speed dial, so we will be able to check up on you."

She growled.

"Well, lets get going everybody."

We al started running, with Bella on my back, who was clutching my neck for dear life. Good thing I don't need that to breathe. When we arrived at the borderline and I put Bella down, she tugged at my shirt sleeve.

"Yes love?" Her eyes had plenty of fear in them.

"I, ugh, have to go do something Edward, before Alice crosses the border."

I looked at Alice and she shook her head. I started to reach for Bella, but she had already crossed the territory. I started to follow, but she screamed "NO!" She had tears running down her face. I tried to go again, but this time Emmett grabbed me and pulled me back. He held me down as I watched Bella disappear into La Push.

Bella Point of View

I saw Emmett grab Edward while I was walking towards Jake's house. I knew I was close. I looked down at my feet. My tennis shoes were getting dirt on them from the road, I approached Jake's house and he stepped outside in tattered shorts.

"I knew you would come back to me Bella. You couldn't stay with the bloodsucker."

"Jake, could I talk to you?"

He laughed. "We can do more then that."

Shit. What am I getting myself into? He started towards the house, towards his room.

"Ok, um, Jake? I have a, sort of, favor to ask you."

"Does it have to do with the fucking bloodsuckers?"

I gulped. "Sort of?"

He started shaking. "In La Push?"

I looked away, tears in my eyes. He grabbed my face and yanked it towards him. "Damn it Bella! Answer me!"

"Yes" I muttered weakly.

"Well, then I guess you know what this means."

I suddenly had a flashback.

_Jacob had his hands around my throat, against a wall. "Listen to me Bella Swan." He said it with disgust. "If __**any**__ of them __**ever**__ get on our lands, there __**WILL**__ be a war. And I will take it upon myself to kill your bloodsucker with my own bare hands, with you watching. Do you grasp what I am saying?" He lifted me higher into the air, making breathing near difficult. "Yes", I managed to gasp. Then everything went black._

Jake growled.

"But you haven't even heard the story! It won't be Edward. It will be Alice. And only for 24 hours!"

He laughed. "Do you really think that I give a fuck? We had a deal!"

He grabbed my neck and threw me the phone.

"Call your bloodsucker. I'm going to guess that they are waiting on that. Tell them to come. All of them."

He handed me the phone. "No Jake. I will not endanger any of you."

He grabbed my wrists and pinned me against his wall. He let one wrist go and grabbed my neck. He slapped me across the face, and I tasted blood.

"Act calm and say exactly what I say and I won't purposely kill him." He thrust the phone and my ear. He let go of me and allowed me to breathe. I dialed Edward's number. He picked up on the 1st ring.

"Bella?"

"Edward, go ahead and come over. All of you. I will be waiting."

I hung up, trying not to cry. Jake threw me over his shoulder and ran to the border. The rest of the wolves were there, and the Cullen's were in fighting position.

"Bella!" Edward growled.

"Jake put me down and handed me to Quil. Apparently, they had discussed this earlier, because Quil knew exactly what to do. He changed to wolf form and trapped me by a tree. Then the fighting began.

Carlisle took Sam, wait, when did he get here? Oh well. Jasper was fighting Embry, Alice was on Leah, and Edward on Jake. Literally. I kept trying to get past Quil, but it was impossible. So I kicked him. He howled and stormed towards me. I put my arms up over my face to protect me. But he didn't go for my face, he went for my leg. And boy did I feel the pain!

"AGH!!!!! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" I screamed.

I started crying and I couldn't stop. The blood was gushing out my leg. Edward heard my screams and threw Jake into the woods. He ran to me.

"The blood, Edward." I mumbled.

"Shh, shh. It's ok. I'm fine. Let's take care of you."

Suddenly, the wolves howled and growled. Edward and I turned to see what was going on. What we saw was not pretty.

"Holy shit. It's the Volturri."

**Well, there you have it. The story is almost done. I am thinking about doing a sequel, but I cant tell you what it would be about now. I know, of course. But if I let you know, it will ruin the ending of this story. So review and tell me if I should make a sequel. If I get 30+ reviews telling me to, then I will. And don't worry, it will not be a truth or dare. So review and tell me what you think!!!**


	9. The Volturri Visit

**Truth or Dare on a Lazy Day**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight.**

Edward Point of View

"Why hello Edward. And Bella, what have we here? You might want to fix that soon. I am unaware of our ability to resist your blood. We are going to try to be professional about this." Aro said, gesturing towards Caius, Jane, and several other cloaked vampires.

One of the dogs, I think it was Quil? launched himself at Jane. She looked at him and he fell to the ground in agony. I gently picked Bella up and started towards the road.

"Ah ah ah. No no Edward. Come back here." Jane said, so sweetly I wanted to vomit.

"Oh! Carlisle, how have you been? I believe we should continue this meeting somewhere more private." Caius said.

Sam, I think his name was, transformed back into a human and walked up to Aro and grabbed his shoulder.

" 'Xcuse me Mr. Bloodsucker. I believe that the Cullens and us were doing something at the moment."

"Oh. Is that so? Well, how about I help them finish it? Aro said proudly.

With one hand, he reached out and snapped Sam's neck. The wolves howled and growled. Jane got down on her hands and knees and drank Sam dry of his blood. Her eyes went bloodshot and her eyes raced to my Bella.

"NO!" I roared. She ran to us and I stepped between them.

"Fine" Jane said. Then she directed her attention toward Bella. "Don't worry you little slutbag. You will die, one way or the other. And goddammit it will be soon." She turned and ran away.

I looked down at Bella, and she was cowered against the tree.

"Shh, shh, my Bella. She will not touch you. That, I promise."

She whimpered. "Edward, my-my-my leg."

Oh. I just remembered. The blood pouring out of my angel's leg.

"I will fix it as soon as we get home, my love." She nodded her head, but I could see the terror in her eyes.

I looked back toward the Volturri and my family. The wolves were gone, each and every one of them. They lay on the ground, drained dry. It was hard for even my eyes to see. My family and the Volturri began to come toward us.

"Edward, bring Bella back to the house. Aro would like to speak with us." Carlisle informed me.

I nodded, letting him know I agreed. I picked Bella up, ever so gently, and put her on my back. I ran to the house and was greeted by everyone excluding Carlisle.

"Carlisle is in his office. He wants to look at Bella's leg" Alice thought.

I nodded in her direction. I sensed Jane, Aro, and Caius were in the room also. I ignored that fact and continued towards Carlisle's office. I approached and knocked.

"Come in Edward."

I did as I was told.

"Set Bella down on the table. I will have to give her some stitches."

I felt Bella tense under me. I set her down on the table and Carlisle proceeded to sew her leg shut. She grasped my hand for dear life and hyperventilated.

"It's ok Bella. I'm almost done" Carlisle reassured her. When he was done, we proceeded to go into the living room.

"Ah! Carlisle, Edward, Isabella! So lovely of you to join us."

Carlisle looked at Caius. "To what do we owe the honor of your visit?"

"Well, we have noticed that Miss. Isabella here was not yet one of us. Carlisle, that is unacceptable. So, we come to you with a proposition. We will give you 24 hours for one of you to change Bella, or we will come back and murder her in front of you. Yes, I know it takes three days, but within 24 hours, she needs to be undergoing the transformation. Is that understood?"

Carlisle looked at him. "Why now?"

"That is none of your business my dear friend. Now choose wisely, and hurry. The fate of Isabella is in your hands."

And with that, they disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

**Sorry it is so short, but my mom had to have surgery a couple of days ago, so I haven't had time to write. The last chapter will be out around Christmas. Consider it a Christmas present to you all from me. The next chapter will be the last, but I still need some more reviews for me to write a sequel. So click the button. I know you want to!**


	10. The Struggle Within

**Truth or Dare on a Lazy Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, sadly.**

Bella Point of View

I looked around, and for the first time in my life, I saw something in the beautiful vampires' faces. I saw fear.

"Fear of what?" I asked myself. For Rosalie, fear of losing an enemy? For Alice, fear of losing her own personal Barbie doll? None of it makes sense. One way or another, wont I be changed?

How hard is this fucking decision? One, I get brutally murdered in front of my family. Two, I get changed into a beautiful vampire by my beautiful fiancée and get to live with him and his family for eternity. Honestly, I don't see the problem here.

"Edward, you know what I want you to do" I said.

He sighed and cupped my face with his stone cold hands. "Bella, love, I know what you want. I want it to, but I fear I am not ready. It takes so much, control to fight the need for your singer's blood. I fear it will be damn near impossible."

Alice looked like she wanted to say something. It seemed she was struggling.

"What do you need to say Alice?" I asked, somewhat warily.

"Well, umm, Bella. What I need to say I just need to direct towards Carlisle and Edward" she said, a sad smile on her angelic face.

I looked from Edward to Alice to Emmett to Jasper to Rosalie to Carlisle to Esme. They all had their heads down, staring at the floor. I could feel the anger building up in me.

"No goddamnit. Alice, anything you can say to them you can damn well say to me." Everyone looked up, their eyes wide with shock, their jaws hung open.

Alice looked the most hurt. "Bell, that's not what I meant. I saw what would happen if…if…Edward was to late. Edward, you have to hurry. They lied when they said 24 hours. They are only going to give us 4. It has already been 1."

Edward grabbed the lamp sitting next to him and threw it across the room. I didn't even know it happened until after it had happened. It happened in vampire-speed.

Carlisle looked at Edward and said "Edward, you have to do it. You know what happens if you defy the Volturri. Go ahead and take Bella upstairs. Talk to her. I will prepare. Give me 20 minutes."

I silently jumped for joy inside. I would be equal to Edward! I looked at Carlisle.

"Thank you Carlisle, but what do you have to prepare for?"

He chuckled. "Well, if you don't want any morphine to numb the pain?"

"NO. Morphine is good. Please do."

I started to get up, but by the time I tried to take the second step, I found myself sitting on a giant pile of pillows. Edward sat next to me. I cradled to his chest.

"I just don't understand."

"What don't you understand Edward? Don't you want to be with me for eternity? Don't you want me to be equal to you?" I asked, tears welling in my eyes.

"Oh Bella" he said rocking my body in rhythm with his. "Of course I do. I am only worried about my control and your safety."

I took my hand in his, looked at him in his topaz eyes and whispered "Edward. You are my life, which means I trust you with it. I want this more then you can possibly know. I trust you completely."

He gently ran his thumb down the side of my face. He lifted my lips to his and kissed me gently. Just then, Carlisle knocked on the door and entered.

"Edward, Bella. The rest of the family will be waiting outside the door. I will be in her with you. I will wait until he bites you and then I will give you the morphine shot. Ok?"

I shook my head in agreement. I laid back onto the bed and removed my hair from my neck.

"Ok Edward. I'm ready."

He kissed me gently before lowering his mouth to my neck.

The last thing I felt was his cool breath on my neck, and the last thing I heard was my love's voice telling me he loved me.

**Well, there you all go. Your Christmas present from me. That is the last chapter. Only about 20 people want me to write a sequel. I need at least 10 more. And I was thinking about writing a Harry Potter story. Or maybe a Covenant, if I don't write a sequel. Just review and let me know. Happy Holidays everyone!**


	11. Sequel

**Well, the first chapter to the sequel is up. **

**The sequel is called "It Couldn't Stop at Truth or Dare"**

**Hope you all like it!!**


End file.
